Bon timing!
by Eriss Alice Dantalian
Summary: Parce que de temps en temps même si je supporte pas le Nalu et les clichés j'aime bien en écrire !


Son corps glissait avec grâce. S'accrochant à la force de ses bras elle laissa son corps pendre autour de la barre. Elle ondula son bassin au rythme de la musique sous les acclamations du public. Posant enfin ses talons haut sur le parquet de danse elle tournoya sur elle même. A la dernière note de musique elle toucha le sol. Elle se pencha légèrement pour remercier son public mettant en avant son décolleté. Sous les applaudissement de la foule elle regagna sa loge sans un mot.

Enfin seul la blonde soupira. Cette mission, elle l'avait prise en pensant faire prof de danse, pas strip-teaseuse !

_Miss Heartfillia, j'entre !

Le commanditaire de la mission, un homme brun, Brian, d'une trentaine d'année entra et posa la prime sur la table.

_Merci pour votre travail ! Vous nous avez vraiment sauvé. Nous serions vraiment heureux de vous comptez parmi nous ! Dit il.

_Je suis navré, vraiment. Mais je vous ai expliqué que j'ai pris cette mission un peu par erreur. Je pense que je vais rentrer...

_Hors de question ! Contra Brian. A cette heure ci les rues ne sont pas sûre. Même pour une mage. Restez au moins pour cette nuit, je vous hébergerai ! Néanmoins, votre argent est sur la table 900 000 joyaux tout rond. Je sais qu'il y avait moins mais vous êtes restée plus longtemps que prévue pour un job que vous ne vouliez pas faire et puis nos profits ont triplés grâce à vous donc … Et ne pensez même pas à refuser.

_Oh, je vous remercie Brian ! Seulement je dois rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas prévenue pour mon retour et mes amis doivent s'inquiéter. Je serai prudente et puis je suis une mage comme vous l'avez si bien dit !

_Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis. Bien, sur ce je vous laisse faites bon voyage et n'oubliez pas que la porte est toujours ouverte.

_Merci beaucoup Brian.

Une fois, l'homme parti Lucy souffla. Une bonne douche et elle décollait. Le dernier train pour Magnolia partait à 23h45 et elle ne voulait absolument pas le rater. Il était à peine 22h mais elle préférait prendre de l'avance pour ne pas avoir à ce dépêcher.

Après une douche bien méritée, la jeune blonde sortit du club et s'engouffra dans la nuit noire et les rues sombres. Au bout de quelque mètres Lucy rabattit sa capuche sur son visage. La neige commençait à tomber en ce mois de novembre et elle ne voulait pas risquer de tomber malade. Fairy Tail l'attendait. S'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans son manteau, elle s'engagea dans un raccourcis. Elle regarda sa montre il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure pour rejoindre la gare. Peut être était elle partit un peu trop tôt. Elle accéléra la marche, les rues était sombres et guère rassurantes cependant elle se voyait mal appeler Loki à cause de ses angoisses de petite fille. Même si une voix dans sa tête lui disais que ce n'était pas l'esprit du Lion qu'elle voulait auprès d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées elle se cogna contre quelque chose.

_Pardon ! S'écria t'elle. Vous n'avez rien ?

La chose en question ou plutôt la personne ne daigna même pas répondre. L'homme grand de presque deux mètres la toisait de son regard sanglant mais contrairement à Gajeel, son regard n'avais rien de rassurant. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna à pas vifs. Au bout de la ruelle une autre silhouette apparu. Angoissé, Lucy rabattit un peu plus le capuchon sur sa tête. Elle se tourna et vit qu'un second homme avait rejoins le géant dans lequel elle s'était cognée. Trois contre une. Elle était clairement leur cible. Lorsqu'ils furent à moins de cinq mètres d'elle elle pût enfin les voir nettement. Une grande balafre s'étirait sur tout le visage du géant et ses yeux semblait être enflammés d'un éclat de folie. Le second, était de taille moyenne mais le kit « Tout pour découper parfaitement vos victimes » à sa ceinture le rendait tout aussi effrayant. Le dernier homme quant à lui était sans doute le moins impressionnant, légèrement plus petit qu'elle il l'observait de ses yeux fous. Elle pouvait sans mal deviner que le même éclat d'insanité brillait dans le regard des trois hommes. Sans attendre qu'ils l'acculent un peu plus elle envoya sa jambe dans le visage de celui de taille moyenne et sortit la clé du lion.

_Viens à moi, Loki !...

… Mais le l'esprit n'apparut pas.

_Bon réflexe Yorei ! Ricana le géant avec un rire gras. Une mage, elle nous aurais posé problème.

Yorei, le plus petit, souriait comme un dément. L'homme qu'elle avait envoyé voler se releva et d'un coup de scalpel trancha la capuche de Lucy.

_Oh, regardez moi ça ! On est tombés sur un beau morceau !

_Ivian, on peut s'amuser ? Hein, dit oui ! Dit oui ! Supplia l'homme au scalpel comme un enfant.

_Bien sûr ! Bien sûr Neraus ! Répondît le géant.

Puis tout en se retournant vers Lucy, Neraus éclata de rire.

_Toi par contre Salope tu ne vas pas vraiment t'amuser !

_Mais si j'en suis sûr. Contredit Yorei. On va y veiller ! Jouons Blondinette !

Lucy se débattit, mais sans magie et contre trois hommes que pouvait elle bien faire ? A moitié nue sous la neige, les vêtements arrachés Lucy se maudit pour sa stupidité. Elle sentait les mains de ses hommes répugnant la toucher de partout. Elle refoulait ses sanglots au fond de sa gorge mais ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir.

_Natsu... Murmura Lucy. Je suis désolée.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de visualiser le visage rassurant de son ami, de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans son esprit mais les rires des hommes qui bafouait son honneur l'en empêchait. Alors dans un excès de rage elle recommença à se débattre. Ivian attrapa ses cheveux et lui frappa la tête contre les pavés froid au sol. Sous le choque, Lucy ne pouvait plus bouger ni même se concentrer sur la magie élémentaire qu'elle avait apprise depuis peu. Un cris lui échappa.

_Mais ferme la un peu sale garce ! Hurla Neraus.

Il pris l'élan pour la frapper et Lucy ferma les yeux. Elle entendit un gémissement de douleur... mais ce n'était pas le sien. Brusquement, elle fût dégagée de la poigne des hommes et ramenée en arrière. Une douce chaleur familière s'installa dans son corps et lorsqu'elle sentit l'effluve de son sauveur, elle ouvrit les yeux. Un manteau tomba sur ses épaules et une écharpe s'enroula autour de son cou. Natsu se tenait devant elle, dans une rage si destructrice que même l'air semblait brûler autour de lui. Son visage était déformé par la haine dans son état le plus pur. Il s'élança brula ses trois agresseurs. Il les marqua de son sceau, des brulures qui resterais éternellement seulement il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il voulait les tuer. Les bruler et qu'il n'en reste rien.

_Natsu ! Non arrête !

Rappelé à l'ordre par la blonde, il capitula lorsqu'elle s'effondra contre lui. Il la souleva et se dirigea vers une grande maison. Il pris une clé dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il la déposa sur le sofa dans l'entrée.

_Je devrais y retourner et tous les tuer.

Lucy sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer ces mots d'une voix calme mais pourtant haineuse.

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dit il. C'est juste que...

_Chut. Ne dit rien.

Dans un geste de tendresse pur, il retraça les contours du visage de la blonde du bout des doigts et enroula son index dans sa chevelure or. Il posa son front contre celui de la Blonde et cette dernière frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud sur elle. Il abaissa la tête et fourra sa frimousse dans le cou de Lucy. Il y planta ses lèvres et avec douceur suçota la peau de cet endroit y laissant une belle marque rosé.

_Tu m'appartiens. Susurra t'il.

_Natsu...Je ne pense pas que tu sais ce que tu d...Commença t'elle.

_Je ne dit pas ça pour être romantique ou autre chose! C'est comme ça Luce ! Tu vois Gajeel et Lévy sont comme nous ! Tout les dragons Slayer connaissent ce phénomène. Cobra et Kinana, Laxus et Cana, Gajeel et Levy, Rogue et Yukino, Sting et Minerva et pour Wendy ça ne tardera pas ! C'est comme ça, c'est dans nos instincts.

_Alors qu'est ce que nous sommes ?

_Nous sommes liés Luce. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ça ne changera pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on décide. Tu es ma compagne, nous sommes âmes sœurs. Il n'y a que toi et moi, pour l'éternité.

_Natsu... Murmura Lucy. On a malheureusement pas l'éternité devant nous. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis entièrement pour !

_Luce, tu sais quand je dit l'éternité, c'est l'éternité on l'as vraiment. Les dragons sont immortel. Rit-il en humant les cheveux de la femme. Il y a deux choses que tu dois savoir. C'est bien beau d'être âmes sœurs mais il y aussi les mauvais cotés.

_Lesquels ? Demanda elle visiblement étonnée.

_La raison pour laquelle j'étais autant en colère tout à l'heure. Si tu couche avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour ta première fois je ne pourrais pas faire de toi mon imprégné C'est comme ça que sa marche. Tu as ma première fois et j'ai la tienne. À partir de ce moment il te devient impossible de coucher avec une autre personne que moi.

Dans la catégories des nouvelles qui vous laisses sur le cul, Lucy trouvait que celle ci était en tête de liste.

_La seconde, continua Natsu apparemment très gêné de celle-ci, c'est que, en fait... La première fois qu'un dragon couche avec sa compagne, il la marque. Il lui lègue de cette manière une parti de son pouvoir et inversement. Seulement cela nécessite un échange de sang. Le dragon doit marquer sa compagne pour ça.

_Natsu, comment un dragon marque t'il sa compagne ?

_Il la mord. Il la mord au niveau de la jugulaire. C'est ce que je n'aime pas ! C'est pour ça que je m'éloignait de toi en me faisant passer pour le mec le plus dense de la planète. Bon j'avoue que parfois je faisait pas exprès. Mais je refuse de te blesser. Je ne pouvais pas. Alors j'ignorai volontairement tes avances et tes efforts pour me séduire. Inutile, soit dit en passant ! Mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu. Depuis Haruijon.

_Natsu, Natsu, se moqua t'elle. Une morsure ne me fait pas peur ! Ce qui me fait peur, qui me faisait peur c'était le fait de ne pas t'appartenir ! Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ! Que des hommes comme ceux là prennent ma vertu à ta place. Alors croit moi Natsu, Une morsure donnée par toi est sans doute une chose agréable pour moi. Même si tu insinue que notre première fois sera particulièrement douloureuse, je ne veux que toi !

Une flamme sembla s'allumer dans le regard du dragon et d'un coup il la souleva et tout en la portant telle une princesse monta les escaliers pour l'allonger sur le lit... avant de lui tendre une serviette et de lui dire d'aller se doucher. En riant, elle obtempéra lui glissant de la rejoindre plus tard. Il sourit et en la retournant doucement vers lui, il l'embrassa.


End file.
